Un sourire dans la pierre
by Mariion
Summary: Après la guerre, Hinata doit faire ses adieux. Fiction écrite il y a plus d'un an pour un concours, elle ne prend donc pas en compte les chapitres publiés après.


Un sourire dans la pierre

**_La nuit tombait sur le village de Konoha. Le ciel voyait ses couleurs rougeoyantes s'assombrir et quelques étoiles commençaient à briller. Les rues s'éclairaient petit à petit. Les ouvriers avaient arrêté leur ouvrage et rentraient chez eux. Le village de Konoha se reconstruisait lentement. L'attaque de Pain avait eu lieu des mois auparavant, mais la guerre s'était emmêlée et Konoha était resté quelques temps à l'état de ruine. Puis, la guerre s'était achevée ; elle avait entraîné de nombreux shinobis dans la mort. Chaque famille du village avait au moins un deuil à porter. Les premières semaines qui avaient suivi le retour de la paix avaient été remplies de cérémonies commémoratives, et un monument dédié aux morts de cette Quatrième Grande Guerre avait été érigé sous les visages des Hokage de pierre. Le monument était une immense stèle en granit. Sur ses contours, on pouvait voir les signes des différents villages et celui qui symbolisait l'alliance shinobis. Au sommet de la stèle étaient gravés ces mots « A ceux qui ont donné leur vie, leurs espoirs et leur cœur pour la Paix », puis, dessous, les noms et les dates défilaient. On en comptait plus d'une centaine. Chaque jour, des fleurs étaient déposées au pied du monument, des dessins également. Les morts n'étaient pas oubliés. Les semaines passèrent et la vie commença à reprendre ses droits. On pouvait à nouveau entendre des rires, quoique timides, les missions des Ninjas avaient repris -malgré des effectifs réduits-, et les travaux de reconstructions également. _**

**_Konoha ressuscitait de ses cendres._**

******_La maison des Hyuuga était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence. Après le repas, les membres de la famille avaient regagné leurs appartements. Sauf deux. Neji et Hanabi se tenaient, indécis, devant une porte fermée. La jeune fille leva un bras décidé, comme pour frapper, mais le laissa finalement tomber en soupirant. Derrière elle, Neji posa une main sur son épaule. _**

**_« - Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle._**

**_- Je sais, répondit-il. Depuis l'enterrement. Elle n'a pas non plus versé une seule larme._**

**_- Elle ne fera pas de bêtise, n'est-ce pas, Neji nii-san ? »_**

**_La voix d'Hanabi était inquiète ; Neji ne répondit pas. Il supportait de plus en plus mal de voir cette porte fermée à double-tour et sa cousine à l'intérieur. Elle sortait, bien sûr, mais elle ressemblait à un fantôme. Aucune parole n'avait franchi ses lèvres depuis des semaines. Konoha se relevait, mais pas Hinata. Le village, malgré sa destruction, avait conservé ses fondations ; Hinata, elle, avait perdu son pilier. Elle ne tenait plus, plus rien n'avait de sens autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était se tenir debout, sur des jambes flageolantes, à attendre que tout soit fini. _**

**_« - Allez vous coucher, Hanabi-sama. On ne fera rien pour elle ce soir. »_**

**_Hanabi finit par regagner sa chambre le cœur lourd, mais Neji demeura un long moment à observer cette simple porte en bois qui semblait être la plus infranchissable des frontières. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait peine à se souvenir de sa cousine heureuse. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son visage lors de l'enterrement._**

****_C'était trois jours après la fin de la guerre. Il pleuvait de fines gouttes, comme si le ciel voulait témoigner sa tristesse. Tous les shinobis étaient là, plus les Kage. On observait un silence pesant devant ce trou dans la terre. Chacun savait ce qui allait se passer, et tout le monde regardait fixement la boîte allongée posée sur le côté. La cérémonie avançait et les regards se faisaient plus tristes, comme s'ils abandonnaient l'espoir de voir leur ami en sortir, criant à la plaisanterie. Nombreux étaient ceux qui commençaient à pleurer. Les larmes de Sakura coulaient abondamment, Ino avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes ; Chôji refoulait à grand-peine ses pleurs ; Lee reniflait ; Kiba et Shikamaru, eux, ne paraissaient pas conscients de ce qu'il se passait. Hinata, elle, se tenait droite, les yeux secs. Elle sentait les regards plein de compassion sur elle… Elle, l'amoureuse transie. La pluie plaquait ses cheveux contre ses tempes mais elle ne s'en apercevait pas ; son corps et son cœur devaient être engourdis. Puis, Tsunade s'était avancée et avait fait un discours. Elle aussi pleurait. Au milieu, sa voix s'était brisée, mais elle ne reprit pas la parole. C'était inutile. Les mots, en ce jour, ne servaient à rien. Tous connaissaient celui qui allait être enterré, tous savaient comment il était. Pour lui dire adieu, le silence était sans doute préférable à un discours vide de sens. Kakashi s'était approché. Il portait toujours son masque noir, mais il était évident qu'il avait pleuré. Gai avait également fait un pas en avant, ainsi que Yamato. Avec leurs chakras conjugués, ils firent descendre en douceur le cercueil en terre. Puis, les shinobis se mirent en file pour, chacun à leur tour, laisser tomber une fleur sur la boite. Ensuite, on recouvrit le cercueil de terre._

******_Depuis ce jour, Hinata n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, et son silence terrifiait Neji et Hanabi. Finalement, après un soupir, Neji regagna sa chambre._**

******_Hinata se redressa dès qu'elle entendit les pas de son cousin s'éloigner. Elle attendit quelques minutes que la maison soit plongée dans le silence le plus complet, puis elle se glissa à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Légère, elle parcourût les couloirs de la demeure sans bruit et passa devant les appartements de son père. Personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis sa mort, durant la guerre. Il avait nommé Neji héritier, sachant parfaitement qu'Hinata ne voulait pas de ce titre et qu'Hanabi était encore trop jeune. Neji avait préféré conserver sa chambre plutôt que s'installer dans celle de son oncle. _**

**_Quelques instants plus tard, Hinata était dehors. La douce brise de fin d'été lui caressait le visage. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler, mais refusa de sa laisser aller. Elle devait être forte. Telle une ombre, elle déambula dans les rues de Konoha, veillant bien à ce que personne ne la voie. En passant devant chez Ichiraku, elle se figea. L'odeur des ramens avec la sauce épicée vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle se força à avancer. Elle aurait voulu partager des ramens avec lui. Elle soupira et continua son chemin. Les rues devenaient de moins en moins animées alors qu'on se rapprochait des bâtiments administratifs. Elle les dépassa et se retrouva face à la falaise où étaient sculptés les visages des cinq Hokages. Elle se rapprocha du monument aux morts. Elle regarda avec douleur la liste de noms ; tous lui étaient familiers. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur celui de son père, et se remémora ses derniers instants. Il avait été mortellement touché par un Zetsu blanc et était tombé à terre. Elle s'était précipitée vers lui, ignorant Neji qui lui criait de revenir. Un shuriken lui avait éraflé la joue, mais elle avait poursuivi sa course. Elle avait pris son père dans ses bras ; il avait prononcé son nom. Elle avait souri. Puis, il avait murmuré les mots qu'elle avait attendu la plus grande partie de sa vie. Tu es forte. Après, il avait cessé de respirer. Elle l'avait tenu plusieurs minutes contre elle, avant de se détacher et de retourner au combat. _**

**_Parmi les noms suivants, elle reconnût celui de la sœur de Kiba, du père de Shino, et celui d'Itachi Uchiwa. Puis, en dernier vint le sien. Hinata le lût à haute voix, comme pour se donner du courage. Uzumaki Naruto. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, mais à nouveau, elle refusa de se laisser aller aux larmes. Elle leva les yeux. Les visages de pierre veillaient sur Konoha. Elle regarda attentivement celui du quatrième Hokage. Tel père, tel fils. Tsunade avait annoncé leur parenté après la fin de la guerre, personne ne s'y attendait. Lui, ce fier raté, le fils du Yondaime Hokage. Pourtant, c'était évident quand on regardait le visage de pierre. Naruto avait hérité beaucoup des traits de son père. _**

**_Hinata fit lentement glisser son doigt sur les lettres qui formaient « Naruto », puis se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de se sacrifier. Durant toutes ces années, elle avait fait de son mieux pour se rapprocher de lui, mais il semblait toujours à des années-lumière d'elle. Elle l'avait vu se battre pour atteindre son but et, finalement, il n'y était pas parvenu. Mais il lui avait donné envie de se battre pour lui. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien fait pour lui ; mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose… Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait faire quelque chose. _**

**_Elle jeta un coup d'œil au village. Peu de lumières étaient encore allumées, Konoha s'endormait. Elle concentra son chakra dans ses mains et puis bondit, s'attaquant à la roche. Il lui fallut une heure pour dégager un pan de roche satisfaisant aux côtés du Yondaime Hokage. Essoufflée, elle se reposa quelques instants avant de sauter à nouveau. Avec précision, patience et douceur, elle travailla la roche. Les pierres tombaient avec fracas mais elle s'en moquait. Que les villageois se réveillent ou pas, elle était déterminée à continuer. Personne ne l'arrêterait. Elle passa un long moment sur le contour des cheveux, puis elle dût s'attaquer au visage. Elle prit du recul. Avec un petit sourire, elle constata que la coiffure et la forme du visage étaient fidèles à son souvenir. La paume de ses mains commençait à être douloureuses et la fatigue à se faire ressentir. Mais elle continua. Elle s'élançait encore et encore ; les blocs de pierre s'écrasaient avec fracas sur le sol. Totalement absorbée par son œuvre, la jeune Hyuuga ne remarqua pas que derrière elle, les lumières se rallumaient une à une. Au bout d'une heure, elle chancela, glissa sur le nez de Naruto et tomba à terre. La chute fut rude. Néanmoins, elle retint une exclamation de douleur, respira entre ses dents et se redressa. Elle tenta à nouveau de concentrer son chakra._**

**_« - Courage ! »_**

**_Hinata n'aurait sû dire si ce mot avait réellement été prononcé ou si c'était son esprit qui l'exhortait à continuer en le faisant résonner dans sa tête, mais cela lui redonna la force qui lui manquait. _**

**_Encore une fois, elle bondit. Elle garda l'équilibre. Légèrement appuyée sur le nez de Naruto, elle sculpta lentement ses sourcils, un brin froncés, ce qui lui conférait l'air décidé qui l'avait toujours caractérisé… _**

**_Malgré sa concentration, Hinata entendait des murmures derrière elle, qui devinrent bientôt des exclamations. On l'encourageait. Elle était touchée, mais ne se retourna pas : elle ne devait pas s'arrêter._**

**_Hinata sculpta les yeux avec minutie, prenant garde au moindre détail, regrettant néanmoins de ne pas pouvoir revoir leur couleur azur. Ses doigts caressaient la pierre avec douceur, les couches superflues se réduisant en poussière avant de tomber au sol. Epuisée, la jeune fille se laissa aller au repos quelques instants. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir ; plus que quelques heures et l'aube serait là. Il fallait qu'elle ait fini avant… _**

**_« - Continue ! » entendit-elle._**

**_Elle sursauta et se retourna, surprise. Konohamaru, les poings serrés et les yeux brillants, s'était avancé. Il leva les yeux et eut un petit rire._**

**_« - S'il te plaît, reprit-il. Continue… Pour Naruto ! »_**

**_« Pour Naruto! »… Cette rumeur parcourût les rangs des villageois regroupés derrière Konohamaru et les anciens camarades de Naruto. Hinata se remit à l'ouvrage. _**

**_« - Tu peux le faire ! » cria-t-on._**

**_Elle transpirait et sentait qu'elle aurait pû s'écrouler de fatigue, mais Hinata repoussa cette idée et s'élança à nouveau. _**

**_« - Encore un petit effort ! »_**

**_Elle reconnût la voix de maître Kurenaï. Les lèvres d'Hinata esquissèrent un début de sourire. _**

**_Son nez fût le plus facile et le plus rapide à faire. Restait la bouche. Hinata répugnait à lui faire la bouche close et sérieuse des autres Hokages. Avait-on déjà vu Naruto la bouche close ? Elle eût un petit rire. Puis s'arrêta, aux aguets. Elle avait senti une présence autre que celles qu'elle percevait et qui clamaient des encouragements. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle dessina lentement et précautionneusement le contour des lèvres, étirées en un sourire. Elle sauta en arrière pour juger de son ébauche. Ce n'était pas bon… Elle ne le reconnaissait plus._**

**_La présence qu'elle avait senti se confirma. Elle se raidit. Non par peur mais plutôt par rancune._**

**_« - Il veillera sur tous les villageois de Konoha maintenant. »_**

**_Hinata ne répondit pas. Elle brûlait de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, et lui dire de s'en aller, mais elle croisa son regard et n'osa pas. Sasuke Uchiwa paraissait aussi triste qu'elle, à sa manière. Elle le comprit lorsqu'il regarda son œuvre. _**

**_Derrière eux, les voix se turent brusquement. Hinata se retourna, le cœur battant. La Godaime Tsunade fendait la foule amassée des villageois d'un pas alerte. Elle s'arrêta à côté de Konohamaru. Hinata lui jeta un regard empreint d'une lueur de défi qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant : elle était prête à se battre pour continuer. Tsunade leva les yeux vers le visage qui était à présent inscrit entre le sien et celui du Yondaime Hokage. Elle renifla et sourit. Puis, son regard se posa sur Hinata qui le soutint sans ciller. _**

**_« - Continue ! S'exclama Tsunade d'une voix forte. Naruto le mérite ! »_**

**_Les villageois exultèrent et recommencèrent à crier leurs encouragements, Tsunade et Konohamaru étant les plus bruyants. _**

**_Sasuke Uchiwa fixa le visage incomplet de Naruto._**

**_« - Les lèvres, murmura-t-il. Naruto, c'est la démesure. Jamais rien à moitié. _**

**_- Je vois. »_**

**_Malgré elle, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Naruto n'avait peut-être pas réalisé tous ces buts, mais il était parvenu à celui qui comptait le plus pour lui, même s'il n'avait pû le voir._**

**_Elle s'élança une dernière fois. Avec fièvre et passion, elle dessina sur ce visage le plus large sourire qu'on ait jamais vu. Le plus démesuré qui soit._**

**_« - Courage ! C'est bientôt terminé ! » hurla une voix forte et cassée._**

**_Hinata sourit et retomba en souplesse sur le sol. Ses jambes ne la portaient presque plus, mais peu importait… Le Soleil allait se lever et illuminer de ses rayons ce jeune visage… Elle se sentait apaisée._**

**_« - Tu me permets d'ajouter un détail ? Demanda Sasuke. Avant que le soleil ne se lève… »_**

**_Après une brève hésitation, Hinata accepta. Lui aussi avait besoin de faire ses adieux. Le jeune Uchiwa prit appui à terre et sauta. En quelques gestes rapides et précis, il avait donné la touche finale. Il rejoignit Hinata. _**

**_« - Il y tenait beaucoup. » dit-il simplement._**

**_Le bandeau de Konoha._**

**_Encore une fois, les cris se turent. En silence, tous les villageois, ainsi que Hinata et Sasuke, observèrent le soleil levant caresser le visage décidé et souriant du jeune homme qui serait sans nul doute devenu le sixième Hokage et le moins conforme de tous. A présent, le héros était à sa place et pouvait veiller sur Konoha. Hinata se tourna lentement. Les lumières des maisons étaient allumées mais tous les habitants étaient sortis. Certains se tenaient sur le toit de leurs habitations et les autres derrière elle, mais tous regardaient les visages de pierre. Au premier rang, Hinata vit tous les camarades de Naruto. Les yeux tristes et parfois humides, ils regardaient avec émotion ce sourire gravé qu'ils ne reverraient plus mais qui resterait avec eux, avec tous ceux qui l'avaient connu. Hinata soupira. Il était temps de dire adieu. _**

**_« - Adieu, Uzumaki Naruto. » murmura-t-elle au sourire démesuré. _**

**_~FIN~_**


End file.
